


Magic Music Box

by WildCard4505



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Tsukishima Kei, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard4505/pseuds/WildCard4505
Summary: Tsukishima's lifeline is a small box filled with music. A little mp3 player he listened to almost constantly. Nobody really questioned why he was always prepared to put his earbuds in.Only Yamaguchi noticed how much it meant to him.So when it goes missing, Tsukishima is having trouble surviving and Yamaguchi comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Magic Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: there's descriptions of panic attacks and minor descriptions of depression in here so be mindful of that.

Tsukishima sat on the bench calmly. Checking his phone he noticed the bus had ten minutes until it arrived. On a side note, that meant Yamaguchi was 10 minutes late to meet up. 

‘It’s just 10 minutes’ Tsukishima thought, rolling his eyes at his own concern. Still, despite his reassurances, his leg bounced impatiently. He seemed to check down the sidewalk every minute, adjusting his earbuds. Part of him hoped that the music would drown out his thoughts. As the minutes ticked by it seemed less and less effective. With each minute he ticked the volume up, ignoring the warnings on his phone. Finally, Yamaguchi arrived with messy hair and clothes. 

“Sorry Tsukki!” the freckled boy sat down next to him on the bench with no hesitation. He pulled an earbud out briefly to listen to him.

“I overslept.” He nervously rubbed the back of his head. It was a habit he’d had since elementary. Tsukkishima looked at his friend for a second before putting his earbud back in.

“It’s fine.” He was startled by how loud his music was and it seemed like Yamaguchi heard it to. The freckled boy looked at Tsukishima questioningly and he hurriedly turned down his music. It didn’t need to be this loud.

“I don't know how you listen to music that loud Tsukki! I think my ears would burst.” Yamamguchi’s laugh was cut off by the bus sliding into place. Just like every other day, Tsukkishima got up and walked to their normal seat. Yamaguchi slid next to him like second nature. He supposed it might be, they had been doing this for years. It still surprised him each time though.

He always snuck a glance at the boy from his seat, just in case he was imagining it. He always noted how many empty seats were on the bus he could have chosen. He always found it odd that he wanted to sit with him. Tsukkishima leaned his head back trying to focus on his music. Thoughts still invaded his head. Rude and uninvited. Making him wonder how anyone could be friends with him. He knew what he was, how he acted.

Even so, Yamaguchi sat next to him on the bus everyday. Looked up to him like he was some sorta Hero. If anything he was the villain. 

His eyes clenched tighter and he noticed someone touching his shoulder. He peeked his eyes open and saw Yamaguchi leaning close to him. His face burned and the freckled boy quickly moved back. 

“S-Sorry! I was curious about what you were listening to...You always seem so immersed.” Yamaguchi looked down at his feet and Tsukishima wondered if he was about to make the worst decision of his life. He never let anyone listen to his music. It was too personal, some of it matched too fluently with his inner monologues.

Tsukishima grabbed his left earbud and held it out to him. Yamaguchi seemed surprised before he flashed a smile and put it in his ear. He turned his music down a bit more and went back to listening.

He flashed looks at his friend everytime a new song came on, looking for any signals of disgust or disapproval. He was met with another soft smile each time he looked over. When his favorite song came on he stopped fidgeting. He leaned his head back and sighed. The song seemed to calm him down instantly but somehow made his chest ping. It was a song he debated removing from his playlist once he noticed the way it controlled him.

Obviously that never happened.

He felt Yamaguchi look at him but he didn’t look back this time. The chorus came on and he resisted the urge to tap his foot to the beat.

_Would you rescue me?_

_Would you get my back?_

_Would you take my call when I start to crack?_

_Would you rescue me? Ahh_

_Would you rescue me? (Would you rescue me?)_

_Would you rescue me when I'm by myself?_

_When I need your love, if I need your help_

_Would you rescue me?_

He briefly compared it to his friendship with Yamaguchi. If he knew, Would he help? It’s not like he’d ever know him to act differently. He’d never find out. This was normal in his eyes, even if it was so wrong for Tsukishima. A tapping broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Yamaguchi doing the exact thing he’d tried not to. He was tapping his foot to the beat of the song. A small smile found its way to face, completely out of character. Tsukishima started tapping his foot in time and the small surprised smile on Yamaguchi’s face was blinding. 

The bus stopped at Karasuno and Yamaguchi gave him his earbud back. Tsukkishima wrapped them around his mp3 player. It was an old reliable device that he couldn't live without. It was filled with over 200 songs that he enjoyed. He wouldn’t hesitate to call the little device magic. 

* * *

The day went pretty normally. Tsukishima wasn’t lucky enough to have every one of his classes with Yamaguchi. That was extremely unlikely. They ended up meeting after class for practice. He plugged his earbuds in like he did every passing time.

This time when Yamaguchi looked at his earbuds Tsukishima took one out for him again. Yamaguchi grabbed it eagerly and moved in closer so the wire didn't tug as they walked. It seemed like an impossible maneuver. Somehow they managed it though. Yamaguchi only pulled at the wire once or twice. It might have had something to do with the fact their shoulders were touching the whole time. Tsukishima tried to focus on the music rather than the blush that was steadily rising to his face. Once they reached the door he took his earbud back and wrapped them up as Yamaguchi began to walk into the building. 

“I like your music!” He said over his shoulder as he passed through the door. It was such a simple compliment but it still left Tsukishima confused, standing at the door. It swung shut and he stood there like an idiot, cord half wrapped around the small box. He gathered himself and walked through the door, shoving the device into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

The second he walked through the door he was bombarded by sound. It turns out that Yamaguchi didn't make it far either. He was standing on the sidelines watching the spectacle in front of them. Hinata and Kageyama were at it again. Tsukishima didn’t care enough to find out why. He wanted to throw in a sarcastic remark anyway but his words halted when Yamaguchi tapped his shoulder excessively. 

“What?” Tsukishima hissed quietly. Yamaguchi pointed at Daichi who looked about ready to blow a hole in the gym. Daichi’s eyes seemed to bore holes in him, almost daring him to escalate the fight. He bowed his head and held up his hands in a placating gesture, backing up next to Yamaguchi. He chuckled as the captain’s wrath turned back to bickering children. 

“He looks like he’s gonna kill them…” Yamaguchi mumbled.

“I wouldn’t rule that out.” Tanaka appeared out of nowhere. Nishonya was next to him nodding, hand to his chin. 

“THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TOO” They heard Daichi yell and Sugawara was suddenly in front of the remaining players, ushering them out of the gym. Tsukishima caught a brief glimpse of Kageyama and Hinata being reprimanded before the door closed behind them. 

“Hinata’s face was almost as red as his hair!” Tanaka laughed, turning to Tsukishima. 

“The king didn’t look so regal either.” He smirked and it grew when Yamaguchi elbowed his side. He reached for his music but his hand froze when he felt his empty pocket. A wave of fear ran through him and he reached into his jean pockets instead. Empty. He could have sworn he put in his sweatshirt pocket. He pulled the sweatshirt over his head, gathering the attention of the rest of the team. 

“Uhh Tsukkishima?” He ignored them and checked the pockets, even balling the sweatshirt up to verify it wasn’t inside it. He tossed it on the ground and checked the area around the door. 

“What's his deal?” He heard Nishinoya ask Yamaguchi. He didn’t listen for a reply. He couldn’t find it on the ground and Tsukkishima ran a hand through his hair in distress. 

“Tsukki-” he didn’t let Yamaguchi finish his sentence before he responded.

“It’s gone.” His voice sounded more panicked then he would have liked. It probably wasn't that noticeable to anyone but the freckled boy. His friend's eyes widened. Yamaguchi grabbed the discarded sweatshirt, shaking it. 

“Where did you put it last?” Yamaguchi was scanning the ground. 

“Dude what’s going on?” They both ignored their upperclassmen for the moment.

“There. I put it there.” Tsukishima said frustrated, pointing at his sweatshirt. He was over a hundred percent sure it wasn’t on the ground at this point. At least not by the door to the gym. Also the way he and Yamaguchi checked his sweatshirt, he knew it wasn’t there. 

“What are you looking for!” Tanaka yelled, stepping in front of the both of them. He stood in front of the gym door and it gave Tsukishima an idea.

“Yams.” he nodded to the door and Yamaguchi’s face lit up in recognition. Sugawara seemed to watch their conversation for a bit but suddenly barged in. 

“That’s a really bad idea guys!” He moved next to Tanaka, blocking the doors.

“Yeah Daichi’s super creepy when he’s mad” Tanaka added. Nisinoya seemed to catch on this time and jumped behind them. 

“Just wait until tomorrow to get whatever it is!” He exclaimed. 

‘Not an option.’ He thought and tried to move past his upperclassman. Yamaguchi seemed to hesitate, looking at Tsukishima momentarily. They seemed to block the door entirely, Tsukishima would know. 

He glared at them but Sugawara returned his look full force. He started comparing pros and cons. Trying to figure out what to do. He knew what was logical, if he continued, he could seriously hurt his place on the team. Not to mention some part of him recognized how rude he was being to his teammates. Still the part of him that wanted, needed, the device almost won out anyway. 

“Guys you don’t understand-” Yamaguchi tried to advocate for him but Tsukishima shook his head. He didn’t even know for sure if it was in there. Tsukishima sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s fine. You’re right I can just grab it tomorrow.” He grabbed his sweatshirt, throwing it over his shoulder. He turned and walked away, completely missing the way Sugawara and the others' faces changed from stern to concerned. Yamaguchi turned back from the upperclassman to Tsukishima. He turned and ran after his friend. 

“Tsukki!” Tsukishima didn’t hear his friend and continued to walk down to the bus stop. Practice was basically canceled. It always was when Daici was like this. That and coach Ukai wasn't coming today. Trying to have it period was really just a formality. 

“Tsukishima!” A hand on his shoulder finally broke him out of his thoughts. Or lack thereof. He hummed to show he was listening. 

"Why didn't you explain it to them? I'm sure they would have been fine with you going in then!" Yamaguchi made it sound so simple but even he didn't fully understand the importance of the little box. Honestly Tsukishima wasn't sure if he got it. He sure as hell couldn't explain it to them without looking pathetic or like he was fishing for attention. He was fine saying in the background, not causing a fuss with the captain. 

"Nothing to explain. They're right. I can just get it tomorrow." Somehow Tsukishima could train his expressions and his body language but he was still a shit actor. His sentences were choppy and Yamaguchi seemed to pick it up as well. He gave Tsukishima a scolding look that he tried to ignore. Apparently with minimal success. 

"it's. Fine. Yams" Tsukishima emphasized. He still didn't look satisfied but thankfully Yamaguchi dropped the topic. They sat down on the bench in momentary silence. 

"it's sucks though. We were just getting to the good part of the Playlist" Tsukishima grinned slightly. He pushed down the urge to say something sappy and just fell back to characteristic sass. 

"it's all good parts" he said smugly and Yamaguchi laughed. 

"you can listen to it more tomorrow." he tacked on before he thought better of it. The silence returned and with it, the loudness of his head. His brain seemed to have some sort of noise requirement for daily life. Once the world got quieter, his head started yelling. The second he slowed down a bit, would be the last second of Peace. It was endlessly frustrating. By the time the bus arrived he was already fidgeting. His leg bounced up and down like it had a motor of its own. He hated how dependent he was on that stupid little mp3 player.

If Yamaguchi noticed, he didn't comment on it. He just slipped next to him on the seat while Tsukishima looked out the window. He tried to focus on the cars riding by. Guessing how fast they were going and where to. He doubted he ever got it right but that wasn't the point. He knew Yamaguchi was watching him from his seat, waiting for him to admit that it was, in fact, not fine that he didn't have his mp3 player. 

They parted ways after the bus arrived. Tsukishima waved goodbye silently and walked home. 

'Didn't say goodbye, huh.' He thought after the fact and added it to his list of why Yamaguchi should look for a better best friend. The list was getting quite long. He opened the door and his mom waved at him quietly, used to him having his headphones in. She looked at him curiously when that wasn't the case. 

"no music today?" she asked from the kitchen. His brother was sitting on the couch behind him, boring holes in his back. He didn't pay attention to that. He just shrugged, hands in pockets and walked off to his room. 

"I've never seen that boy come home without his headphones in…" he heard faintly before he shut his door. Dumping his backpack next to him, Tsukishima sat heavily in his chair. He got out his homework but stared at it in the silence. He shook himself out of it and dropped his head against his desk. 

"This is so pathetic." He mumbled into the wood grain. 

"Nah it's just you." Akiteru said from the door. Tsukishima just turned his head and glared at his older brother. 

'and that's supposed to make me feel better how?' he thought snarkily. He backtracked quickly though. 

"That's not what I meant! I mean it's just how your brain works. Nothing pathetic about that." He just turned his head back into the wood. Akiteru sat next to him on the floor. 

"You might think I don't understand but I do. I never liked silence either, but I filled it with talking. You're not like that." he trailed off with a sigh, assuming his words were falling on deaf ears. He got up to walk away and Tsukishima's brain told him to say something. To say thank you or apologize. But he's reached his noise level, his brain already a jumble of thoughts and criticism to fill in for the silence around him. Whatever signals his brain sent to do so we're swept away by that. So the door closed behind him, leaving him alone again with a new thought in his head. 

'I'm a terrible brother.' he sighed. 

After another hour of staring at homework and getting none of it done, he gave up. Deciding he could try again in the morning. Tsukishima laid down in his bed, his glasses were discarded on the table next to him. He looked at the dinosaur figures he had on his shelf. 

'Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Dimetrodon' He named each species as his eyes traveled down the shelf. His thoughts trailed off again. 

'What kind of teenager still likes dinosaurs' They sneered. 

He sat up and stuck his head in his hand. His palms pressed against his eyes. 

"Plenty of adults still study dinosaurs. Archeologists spend their life looking for more fossils." he countered. 

"God I'm talking to myself now" he added and cursed himself. 

'If I can't make it through one day without some stupid device I'm more pathetic then I thought' Except it wasn't a 'stupid device', it was a lifeline and somewhere Tsukkishima knew he was falling apart without it. He knew if it was his choice not to listen, if the player was sitting on his desk ready to be used at any moment. He would be fine. But something about how it was gone and unavailable. It was making him lose his mind. He skipped dinner, trying to read a book instead. He then added on that he was being a jerk to his family for a stupid reason. Once he started reading the same paragraph over and over he put the book down. Then it was 9 o'clock at night. Not late enough to go to bed without waking up at the Crack of dawn. Not early enough to go out and do anything though. He shoved his face into his pillow and let out a stream of curses. He just wanted to be able to have one night. 

'It's just One. Fucking. Night.' not 24 hours, not even 12 hours. No it's been 6 hours and he's like this. Suddenly the thought that he would have to do this all day at school tomorrow made him want to disappear. 

A few more hours ticked by and he eventually tried to sleep at midnight. Emphasis on tried. He ended up twisting and turning in bed, wrapping himself up in the covers. He tried to unwrap the covers but for whatever reason it wasn't working.

**He was stuck.**

The thought made his brain short circuit and he quickly pushed the covers off of him. Even once they were discarded on the floor he still felt trapped. His skin was too tight and his breathing too quick. His chest felt hollow but filled with distress all at the same time. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to slow down but his thoughts raced through his head like rockets. They slammed into his skull repeatedly. He didn't know how long he sat there, his head throbbing, trying to finish one coherent thought. The first one being grabbing his phone. He called the first contact on his recent list and tried to focus on the monotonous ring of his phone. It wasn't working. The other end picked up. 

"Tsukki?" the voice yawned. He had obviously been woken up by his call. A spike of guilt traveled through him. He tried to apologize but all that came out was a small choked sob. He didn't realize he had started crying. There was a bang from the phone and suddenly the voice talked much quicker. 

"I'm on my way!" the phone didn't hang up and Tsukkishima didn't move to turn it off. He listened to the voice yell something to someone else. He vaguely heard a door slam. He made him worry, now he was running out past midnight to come over. 

He pulled his knees to his chest hoping that maybe it would stop the ache. He shut his eyes trying to ebb the flow of tears before he arrived. After who knows how long, the door was thrown open and Tsukishima jumped from the sudden noise. 

"it's okay, it's okay" Arms wrapped around him gently and Tsukishima unwillingly pulled them closer. 

"Stop apologizing." the voice said and Tsukishima realized he had been sending out strings of apologies since he got here. The contact seemed to bring him back to himself a bit. He could finally think a little clearer. The voice instructed him to try and match their breathing. Slowly but surely it was working.

Soon he realized he'd called Yamaguchi in the middle of the night. 

"Are you feeling a little better?" The freckled boy asked. Tsukishima wanted to brush it off but his mouth betrayed him. 

"It's all so loud." He said before he thought better of. That wasn't an answer to his question. Yamaguchi pulled his hands down from his ears, he didn't even realize he'd done that. Suddenly, there was music. Humming. It took Tsukishima far too long to put together that it was coming from Yamaguchi.

It was a familiar tune but he couldn't put it together until Yamaguchi started singing the words. His voice was ruff but it was the most perfect version of his favorite song. 

_"I would rescue you_

_I'll always have your back_

_I'll always take your call if you start to Crack_

_Yeah I'll rescue you oh_

_I'd rescue you"_

The irony wasn't lost on Tsukishima. The fact that this was the song he chose. He changed the words and the blonde realized he liked this version better. It was more certain. He released a deep breath and Yamaguchi smiled at him. 

_"You know I'd rescue you_

_You're never by yourself_

_I'd give you all my love, give you all my help."_

He leaned against the wall behind his bed and smiled when Yamaguchi settled next to him. Where he was always supposed to be. 

_"I would rescue you oh_

_I'd rescue you"_

Yamaguchi leaned his head against his shoulder. For once he didn't mind the contact. He listened to every word of the new lyrics. Trying to imprint them in his brain. 

_"I don't care what you thought before_

_I'll be there anytime you call._

_So don't you ever called another_

_No need to call another"_

It was the only thing he kept the same with good reason. Tsukishima soon found himself humming along with the song. Once the song finished he was smiling. As a result Yamaguchi sent a million watt smile back at him. 

"Thank you." He said sincerely. The boys looked at each other and Yamaguchi nodded. They leaned closer, staring into each other's eyes. 

When they kissed it was like a spark of electricity Tsukishima had never felt before. It cleared his thoughts better than any song he'd ever heard. When they parted Yamaguchi looked like he had stars in his eyes.

They looked at each other a little longer before both of their faces burned bright red. The freckled boys turned away and looked up, resting the back of his head against the wall. He chuckled through his smile. 

"Did that just happen?" He asked, turning his head slightly to Tsukishima. 

"Yep." he merely said in return. He was staring at the place Yamaguchi was, trying to comprehend what happened. 

"Are you okay?" Yamaguchi giggled. The blonde realized it was the cutest sound he'd ever heard. 

"Yep." He repeated again. Yamaguchi laughed and leaned against his shoulder again. 

"Did you… Like it?" His friend asked, uncertainty. He finally processed the fact they had their first kiss sitting criss-cross on his bed. 

"Yes." He changed his dialouge and Yamaguchi seemed to sigh in relief. 

"me too." They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Tsukishima had to ask. 

"Why me?" he said quietly. Yamaguchi looked up at him surprised. 

"I mean you know what I'm like. I'm rude and definitely not best friend material let alone…" He trailed off looking at the ceiling. He didn't want to see his face when Yamaguchi realized the truth. 

"You're right I do know you…" Tsukishima braced himself. It was for the best, Yamaguchi deserved better. 

"You're the kind of guy who stops bullys when you could have ignored them. Who encourages shy little kids to play a sport they love, even when everyone looks scary. The guy who rides the bus with me everyday. Who has complete faith in me when I doubt myself. Who… shares their music with me on the way to school. " Yamaguchi trails off and looks Tsukishima in the eyes. 

"You're the guy… I want to be my boyfriend." His face flushed at Yamaguchi's speech. He didn't know what to say so instead he leaned forward and stole another kiss. 

"Okay" He breathed when the kiss ended. He smiled at his friend- his Boyfriend and plopped down on his bed. He checked the time on his alarm clock. 

"It's almost 2 o'clock." He stated, surprised. Yamaguchi gasped and got up from the bed. 

"I got to get home!" He rushed to throw on his shoes that were apparently discarded by his door. For the second time, Tsukishima wondered if he was making the biggest mistake of his life. 

"Stay. It's not safe for you to walk home this late." Tsukishima didn't add that he didn't particularly want to be alone again. Yamaguchi probably picked up on it anyway. He nodded and took his shoes back off before sliding into bed next to him. 

"I-Is this okay?" Tsukishima nodded and felt his eyes drift closed. This had been an exhausting day. 

* * *

When the blonde woke up he was still exhausted. He turned to see Yamaguchi's face pressed against the pillow. His mouth was open and to no one's surprise, he was drooling. Tsukishima chuckled and shook the other boy awake. 

"What time is it?" He mumbled, his voice was heavy with sleepiness . 

"Too early." He responded but still sat up. He quickly realized his predicament. He was close to the wall and the side of the bed he needed to get to was currently being blocked by a sleepy Yamaguchi. 

"Yams get up." He said montone

"Why~" He giggled, almost causing Tsukkishima's brain to short circuit. 

"Because you're blocking the way to the bathroom and unless you want me to step over you I suggest you move." He smirked at his boyfriend. It still seemed unreal to the blonde that Yamaguchi was his boyfriend. 

"You're too lanky for that." He groaned into the pillow. 

"You're the one who kissed me." Tsukishima fired back and received a laugh from the boy in question. 

"Fine you got me! I'm getting up." He slid out of bed dramatically. 

They followed their normal routine in the morning. This wasn't the first time one of them had slept over at another's house. Still the air was charged with an electricity that wasn't there before. 

"Shit! I don't have my school bag!" Yamaguchi exclaimed suddenly. Tsukishima threw on his sweatshirt, noting the lack of a familiar weight before responding. 

"We can run over to your house quick. Let me just grab my bag." He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the door, Yamaguchi in toe. 

"You're leaving already Kei- Oh! Yamaguchi, when did you get here?" His Mom asked before they made it to the front door. Tsukishima just kept walking as Yamaguchi explained behind him. 

"We gotta go Mom." He said checking the time. 

"Oh of course! Bye boys!" She waved and Tsukishima waved in return. 

"Bye Ms. Tsukishima!" Yamaguchi called out as he walked out the door. 

"I like your Mom!" Yamaguchi said as he walked cheerily beside him. 

"Didn't you just say you were tired." Tsukishima joked and Yamaguchi smirked. 

"Well I never said that exactly. Besides you know how I am! My energy responses are all mixed up." Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima agreed. Whenever he was tired, Yamaguchi seemed the most energetic. He'd jump around almost as much as Hinata in volleyball practice. 

He reached in his pocket but cringed at the emptyness his hand found. Yamaguchi noticed and looked at him, concern shining in his eyes. 

"Let's grab it right away when we get to school." Yamaguchi suggested but he shook his head. They had just made it to Yamaguchi's house when he replied. 

"It's not that big of a deal" he brushed it off almost automatically. Yamaguchi opened the door and glared at him. 

"Bullshit." he said before running into the house. Tsukishima leaned against the wall of the house, waiting for him. 

By the time they reached the bus stop Tsukishima was sorely missing his mp3 player again. He slid into his seat and tried to busy himself with the cars down the road. Suddenly he felt Yamaguchi grasp his hand and he jumped. His friend looked worried and started to pull his hand back, an apology already on his lips. Tsukishima looked at him and grabbed his hand back before he pulled it away completely and looked back out the window. He could see Yamaguchi's soft smile in the reflection. The bus ride wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. It was completely because of Yamaguchi. He started humming a little after the bus got moving. He tried to brush it off as a song stuck in his head but Tsukishima knew what he was doing. He couldn't explain how much he appreciated it. Yamaguchi pulled him towards the gym the second they got off the bus. 

"Yams-" Tsukishima tried to explain that it was fine but he got cut off. 

"Nope we're doing this." Yamaguchi wasn't going to be talked out of this. Once he set his mind on something, it was happening. 

They met a surprised Daichi in the gym talking to coach Ukai. Tsukishima stood back and let Yamaguchi explain. He left out most of the details, just asking if they saw an mp3 player in the gym this morning. When coach Ukai brought one out of his pocket, his eyes widened unconsciously. Yamaguchi smiled and took it from him, thanking him excessively. He turned around and held it out for Tsukishima. He felt his face heat up slightly seeing the way Daichi scanned him. Like he was picking apart a mystery. Tsukishima just mumbled a thanks and put his earbuds in immediately.

The duo left the gym and once the door closed behind them Tsukishima offered his boyfriend an earbud. He took it gratefully and leaned against him as they walked. It was awkward and slightly embarrassing but Tsukishima couldn't be happier. He swung an arm over his shoulder and scrolled through the music with his free hand. Needless to say, the two weren't very subtle with their new relationship. 

They actually had volleyball practice and Tsukishima made sure to put his player into his bag rather than his pocket. 

When his boyfriend kissed him shyly at the end of the day he stood at the bus stop frozen but smiling. When he got home he walked through the door and pulled an earbud out to hear his mom and brother welcome him back. He retreated to his room, throwing his bag by his desk like always. He repositioned his earbuds as he shut the door behind him.

Tsukishima sat down on his chair heavily, nearly tipping it over as he looked up at his ceiling. He had just started his homework when his phone started blowing up with texts, all from Yamaguchi. Each text was an mp3 file. Apon listening to them he laughed. Each file was another song in his Playlist, sung by Yamaguchi. He loaded everyone one of them on his player and listened to music the rest of the night. He'd never felt happier at that moment.

He knew he never had to worry about losing his mp3 player ever again. Now he had two magic music boxes.

Although the one with freckles was decidedly his favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a romantic one shot. Hopefully I did these two justice. Btw this is completely a vent fic. The way I described Tsukkishima's panic attack is exactly how I feel when I have one. I'm not sure how I feel about this work but I was told to post this so here we are. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P. S. This'll probably be edited later tonight cause it's full and I mean FULL of mistakes


End file.
